leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian/Development
|narrative = (Phillip 'KneecapPhilly' Vargas, Thomas Cunningham) |artwork = Grafit Studio (Jason Chan, Julian del Rey Aparicio) |visual = Sam 'cgsammu' Yang Michał Niewara (Örs Bárczy, Jason Chan) (The Crystal Method, Digic Pictures) Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi Stanislav Klabik Előd Somogyi |sound = The Crystal Method |voice = Juan Ricardo Ojed |conceptcredit = Eoin Colgan }} Shadows and Reflections By Shadows and Reflections When we took up these , we accepted our mission with pride. Rid Runeterra of evil, they told us. Slay the corrupt. Send the filth of the world crawling back to the hole it crawled out of. Not just anyone can wield these weapons. You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world. Once I had that light. Now I'm not so sure. Everything changed. We knew our mission was greater than ourselves. The enemy was not who we fought, but what we fought. Evil. The Shadow Isles? Just another mess to clean up, just a bunch of ghosts. They were abominations, but nothing we hadn't put in the ground before. Until the day we faced . Until the day he ripped her from my life. Now my enemy has a name. She wouldn't want me to come after her - she knew the risks. But I can't forget her. I won't forget her. I'll hunt down the bastard who took her from me and send him straight to the grave. Twice, if I have to. Arm yourself as Lucian, the Purifier By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Arm yourself as Lucian, the Purifier Stand against the shadows and obliterate evil with righteous power as , the Purifier. Armed with ancient weapons, this ranged carry excels at pummeling opponents with shots, relentless , and a of light-infused bullets. ;Abilities I= ;Lightslinger After using one of his abilities, Lucian's next auto attack shoots twice. The second shot deals reduced damage. |-|Q= ;Piercing Light Shoots a bolt of light through a target, damaging enemies in a line. |-|W= ;Ardent Blaze Fires a shot that explodes in a star pattern and targets. Shooting marked grants Lucian a short burst of speed. |-|E= ;Relentless Pursuit Lucian dashes a short distance and removes all effects. Relentless Pursuit's cooldown resets if kills an enemy champion. |-|R= ;The Culling Lucian moves freely while firing rapidly in a single direction, dealing damage to the first enemy hit. Lucian can cast while shooting. ;Gameplay ;Bot lane A highly-mobile ranged damage dealer, Lucian punishes enemies for straying too close. offers Lucian significant harass potential, even through minions, forcing enemy carries to decide between missing last hits as they dodge his shots or taking damage as they farm up. Dashing with or landing and a follow-up auto attack on escaping targets gives Lucian the speed boost needed to close gaps, score kills, or escape a deadly gank. enables Lucian to fire two auto attacks in quick succession after using his abilities. This offers ample opportunities for the Purifier to bully his lane enemies and take the upper hand in simple duels. On-hit effects such as life steal, slows, and proc twice, making Lucian all that more likely to survive tough exchanges and maintain presence in lane. , Lucian's , is a channeled ability that fires a barrage of bullets in a straight line, damaging the first enemy champion hit. Unlike many channeled abilities, Lucian has the option to dash with as he unleashes . While on the move, will continue firing in the same direction as when activated. Simultaneous use of allows Lucian to quickly dash away from his approaching enemies or move in towards fleeing foes. Earning kills with also refreshes , making Lucian a swift death dealer while his is active. ;Teamfights Once teamfights break out, enables Lucian to quickly escape unfavorable situations and kite pursuing opponents, or skirt around the enemy team to single out priority targets. When facing off against a group of foes, multiple enemies with gives Lucian plenty of targets to peg for a speed boost while rips through the group. Media Music= ;Related Music |content= }} The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Legends of the Field - Login Screen| Warsongs - Piercing Light (Mako Remix)| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| High Noon Lucian - Login Screen| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Lucian Champion Spotlight| Legends of the Field| Overdrive PROJECT Animated Trailer - League of Legends| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT DISRUPTION| Heartseeker Quinn & Lucian Gameplay Ability Video The Climb League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| A New Devil’s In Town High Noon 2018 Reveal Trailer - League of Legends| The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| Outsiders PROJECT Reckoning Animated Trailer - League of Legends| RECKONING PROJECT 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| ULTRACOMBO Arcade 2019 Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Senna Dark Passage Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Lucian Teaser 01.png|Lucian Teaser (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian Concept 01.jpg|Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian Concept 02.jpg|Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian Concept 03.jpg|Lucian Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian Concept 04.jpg|Lucian Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Senna Concept 01.jpg|Lucian Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Senna Concept 02.jpg|Lucian Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian Model 01.jpg|Lucian Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Lucian Model 02.jpg|Lucian Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Lucian Model 03.png|Lucian Model 3 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Lucian Model 04.png|Lucian Model 4 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) 01DE022-full.png|Lucian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE022T1-full.png|Lucian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE038-full.png|Senna, Sentinel of Light "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Lucian Senna Shadows and Reflections 01.png|Lucian "Shadows and Reflections" Illustration 1 Lucian Senna Shadows and Reflections 02.png|Lucian "Shadows and Reflections" Illustration 2 Lucian Homebound.jpg|Lucian "Homebound" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artists Grafit Studio) Lucian TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Lucian "The Climb" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian TheClimb concept 02.jpg|Lucian "The Climb" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian Shadow'sEmbrace Model 01.jpg|Lucian "Shadow's Embrace" Model (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian Senna Shadow'sEmbrace Concept 01.jpg|Lucian and Senna "Shadow's Embrace" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian Senna Shadow'sEmbrace Concept 02.jpg|Lucian and Senna "Shadow's Embrace" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian Thresh Shadow'sEmbrace Concept 01.jpg|Lucian and Thresh "Shadow's Embrace" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian Poro.jpg|Lucian Poro Promo Lucian Statue Promo 01.jpg|Lucian Statue Promo 1 Lucian Statue Promo 02.jpg|Lucian Statue Promo 2 Lucian Statue Promo 03.jpg|Lucian Statue Promo 3 Lucian Statue Promo 04.jpg|Lucian Statue Promo 4 True Damage 2019 Promo 07.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 12.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) World Cup concept art.jpg|Striker Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Lucian Stricker concept.jpg|Striker Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Lucian PROJECT Promo 01.png|PROJECT: Lucian Promo 1 Lucian PROJECT Promo 02.png|PROJECT: Lucian Promo 2 PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT: Lucian Weapon Particles Concept Lucian PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 01.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 02.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) PROJECT.EXEcute Thunderdome 2018.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: PROJECT.EXEcute PROJECT.EXEcute Thunderdome 2018 Promo.jpg|PROJECT.EXEcute Promo Lucian Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lucian Heartseeker Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lucian Heartseeker model 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lucian Heartseeker model 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 04.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Valentines 2017 card 4.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Lucian HighNoon Teaser.png|High Noon Lucian Teaser Lucian HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Lucian Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Lucian HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Lucian Model 1 Lucian HighNoon Model 02.png|High Noon Lucian Model 2 Lucian HighNoon Model 03.png|High Noon Lucian Model 3 Demacia Vice Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 1 Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 2 Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 03.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 3 Lucian DemaciaVice Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Lucian DemaciaVice Concept 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Lucian DemaciaVice Concept 03.jpg|Demacia Vice Lucian Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Lucian DemaciaVice Model 01.png|Demacia Vice Lucian Model Demacia Vice Borders Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Borders Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Demacia Vice Borders Concept 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Borders Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Demacia Vice Icons Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Demacia Vice Ward Concept 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) |-|Summoner Icons= Lucian Poro Icon.png|Lucian Poro PROJECT Lucian profileicon.png|PROJECT: Lucian PROJECT Lucian Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Lucian Chroma PROJECT profileicon.png|PROJECT Heartseeker Lucian profileicon.png|Heartseeker Lucian High Noon Lucian profileicon.png|High Noon Lucian High Noon Gothic profileicon.png|High Noon Gothic Demacia Vice Lucian Border profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Lucian Border Demacia Vice Lucian Chroma profileicon.png|Demacia Vice Lucian Chroma Legendary Handshake profileicon.png|Legendary Handshake |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer |-|Emotes= LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif|Lucian (Facebook) Howdy Emote.png|Howdy Think About It Emote.png|Think About It Category:Champion development Category:Lucian